Unbreakable
by Evgeniya
Summary: When Steve doesn't feel well, Russell makes a promise. Warning: discipline/spanking of an adult male vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Written for Hearts-n-Scalpels because she wanted a sick baby vampire story for her birthday. Any good ideas are hers. I had a bout of bad luck recently, but it makes a world of difference to talk to friendly people! :)

**Warning:** It's going to be fluffy, it's going to be cheesy, and it's certainly going to be sappy! Don't read it if you didn't see season 5. I do try to stay away from plot, but I mention some characters that are only seen that season. Spanking is in the last chapter. Have a pleasant weekend!

* * *

**UNBREAKABLE**

by Evgeniya

_November 8, 2009_

The Authority headquarters was the very place where power collided with incompetence. Steve sat in the inner sanctum. His only intention was to simply become the perfect vampire.

Naturally, progress was a little slow… For 31 years, Steve had resisted the urge to look into the shadows. He had done pretty well at first. He even founded the Light of Day Institute, and not even a storm cloud could have kept the sun from shining down on him.

But later as a newly turned vampire, and thus forever trapped in the dark, he still couldn't fully succumb to his desires for bloodshed and violence. Nope. Since he was the face of the AVL, he was held to much higher standards. Just like his role at the Light of Day Institute, he had to teach morals by living as an example, (of course, the term _morals_ was different for vampires, even the mainstreaming ones).

Furthermore, preparations for televised debates and public service announcements went far enough to ensure that his attention remained forever fixed on the important matters, which were anything that served the current agenda of the Authority. Steve was a public figure and a media magnet, so he just had to keep trudging through the trials and tribulations of night-to-night living.

But resistance had been hard. It was as if he stood at the edge of a grave and stared down at the dark soils of damnation. He had not yet plunged into that murky hell, but his balance was becoming irresistibly unstable.

Luckily, everything had been turned upside down and the line between damnation and salvation blurred. It was all thanks to the addition of a single man:

Russell Edgington.

"How long did you stay in the sun?" Steve asked as he inched closer to Russell. They sat alone in the blue chairs.

This was a question Steve had asked so many times that it was no longer question. Now it was just a ploy to keep Russell talking. He was still delighted by tales of Russell's 3000 yearlong adventures. While everyone else had grown tired of his fixation on fairy blood, Steve was still mesmerized by his ostentatious enthusiasm. Russell was a natural when it came to storytelling, but the best part was that all his attention was focused on him.

And that's exactly where Steve wanted to keep it.

"Just fifteen seconds before I started to burn," Russell admitted with obvious pride. Steve could always tell when the ancient vampire was relaxed. His voice had a rare softness to it and he drawled his words out so slowly.

"But it didn't hurt one bit," Russell added as he placed his hand on top of Steve's.

Steve tried to restrain a smile as Russell held his hand. It was a sin to boast, but Russell did it so well. Steve loved how the older vampire never missed an opportunity to brag. It certainly had him impressed and once Russell knew he had made the desired impression, he would reward the reverend with one of his throaty laughs.

"You mean it hurt none at all?" Steve encouraged with a dubious, but playful tone. "Being weighed down by silver and cement and whatnot?" His smile eventually broke through and he was now grinning luminously in the dark hall of the sanctum because he knew with certainty that he would hear that story several more times tonight.

"Felt like a feather," Russell insisted elegantly. Then as if to illustrate his point, he flipped Steve's hand over in his. With his other hand, he began to tickle Steve's palm with featherlike touches.

Steve was stronger than he was when he was human, but he was still sensitive to the slightest touches. It would look preposterous for a grown man and the current face of the AVL to burst with laughter, so he eventually wiggled out of Russell's hold with a smile when the torture became too much.

He wondered if what Russell had said was true. Steve could only hope that he lived as long that cement would only feel like a single feather. For now, he was just a baby vampire and vulnerable to everything that Russell felt as a pinprick.

"It won't be the last time I see the sun," Russell suddenly asserted. His tone had changed dramatically. It was more insistent and Steve realized that Russell was no longer the politely amused vampire that had sat before him. He was now determined and distracted and Steve knew that he no longer held his attention.

It was times like this that Steve wondered if something still smoldered deep within Russell. A part of the sun would always be inside him, that was for certain, but Steve was convinced that Russell's need for love and companionship would eventually leap into full flame.

In fact, Steve could be that eclipse that blocked out the sun and forced Russell to aspire for something greater. Something lasting. Fifteen seconds was impressive and all, but true love could last an eternity.

Steve had created an entire fellowship centered around the light, so he knew what he was up against. A little sun was no competition for him, so this time, Steve grabbed Russell's hand.

"I thought I had found God's glory in the light," Steve said purposely to draw the older vampire's attention. He knew that the soil must rest in order to prepare for new growth and he decided that Russell had rested long enough.

So firming his resolve, Steve licked his lips and continued,

"But I realize that there is a love still inside me that grows in your darkest shadow."

God was love and love was light, so even Steve was surprised when he had found life stirring in the darkness. In fact, it was the darkness cast by Russell's shadow that finally gave his undead life significance.

So Steve continued to look into the ancient vampire's eyes, even as a stifling sadness swept through him. He and Russell had spent most of their time together, but Steve was never able to say_'I love you'_ aloud because there was a good chance that Russell was not ready to hear those words. Not after all he had lost. It was his reaction that Steve feared most of all.

While Steve had longed to finally have his love reciprocated, any words remotely similar to '_I love you_' were hard to say after his humiliating experience with Jason Stackhouse. However, he trusted Russell not to humiliate him in the same way. After all, an ancient vampire had to be better than an everyday human being.

Right?

As Steve continued to hold Russell's hand, he swore he could feel the sun still within him. His hand was as cold and stiff as any vampire's, but Russell was alive with endless rays of light. Light that reflected all the promises he had made to Steve about wealth and power.

Unfortunately, those promises were never a commitment. Steve had gone through too many changes recently. He needed something to be constant. He needed something to go his way.

Just one damn thing.

After his proclamation, Steve noticed that there was a sparkle in Russell's eyes. To Steve, it was a glimmer of hope in the darkness, so he prematurely sighed in relief. With any luck, it wasn't just some leftover effect from Russell's near death experience in the sun, but by the time the ancient vampire opened his mouth to respond, they both were startled by the clicking of heels on stone slabs.

Salome had returned to the sanctum.

"Good," she announced tactfully has she sauntered deep into the sanctum. "I'm glad you boys are still here."

With a frown, Steve dropped Russell's hand. He should have known better. The sanctum was no place for declarations, and his declaration was certainly not in need of an audience.

Salome joined Russell and Steve on the blue chairs. She gathered her legs under herself as she sat, looking very relaxed and casual. She leaned across the small space as if she were about to disclose some juicy piece of gossip. She had her hand on Russell's knee to balance herself, or maybe to feign camaraderie.

"As you know, we began as just a small faction hidden inside the regime."

Since her hand was on Russell's knee, Steve discreetly lowered his eyes to let the elder vampires talk. He would listen, or course, but anything he needed to know would be written on index cards for him to memorize later. Plus, he wasn't the least bit thrilled that Salome interrupted his and Russell's quiet time together. Her timing, as usual, was impeccable and as Steve eyed her hand on Russell's knee, he decided that her straightforwardness was unwelcomed as well.

However, Salome's hand was suddenly on _his_ knee. It let Steve know that he was a part of this conversation, too.

"We may have seized power, but we are not comfortable just yet," Salome continued, her eyes wandering from Steve to Russell. "Like Molly, there will be others who will try to make a pathetic attempt to undermine us. They may be within our walls, but they are no challenge to us. Do you understand? Just a nuisance. But I want you both to keep an eye out for suspicious behavior."

Steve didn't listen because he was only watching Russell. With what he could only describe as unrestrained possessiveness, Russell snatched Salome's hand away from his knee. If Steve had a breath left inside him, it would have been swept away. However, Russell managed to control himself enough to simply land a gracious kiss on Salome's wrist.

"You needn't worry about us," Russell assured and let Salome pull her hand away. "I can guarantee that our rebellion will be the last."

"I should hope so," she said firmly as she stood up. "We're the oldest vampires here. So like I said, any attempt at an uprising will only be a nuisance."

Salome slowly headed out of the sanctum, but stopped underneath the doorway. "But a nuisance is still a nuisance." Then she glanced over her shoulder. "Steve, if you don't mind, I'll like to borrow Russell for a moment?"

Steve opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he heard Russell chuckle grudgingly in amusement. Baby vampires weren't asked for permission in anything, especially concerning Russell Edgington. But, of course, Salome would need an older vampire to take care of any nuisances if she wanted anything done right.

However, Russell's laughter made it seem like an inside joke. One that left Steve fumbling.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Steve stammered, not knowing if he was actually supposed to respond. He still cast a frantic look at Russell because he was not eager to lose his company just yet. If he had any real choice, he would have said_ no_.

Russell was still chuckling as he stood up.

"Wait," Steve said as he grabbed Russell's arm before he could follow Salome. "What exactly did she mean by all that?" he asked after she was gone.

Russell thought for a moment. There were so many possibilities. He mentally had to assess just what insurgents would attack next.

"It means stick to the bottled blood," Russell answered simply.

When Steve still held onto his arm without a word, Russell pried off his fingers and headed to the far corner of the room. He opened a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of antique blood. He inspected the bottle, blew off some dust, and brought it back over to Steve.

"You can handle that, can't you?" Russell asked as he shoved the bottle at Steve's chest. "I'll be back shortly. There's nothing to fret about."

Steve was momentarily stunned. How was it possible that he declared his love, albeit somewhat subtly, for Russell Edgington and Russell ended up leaving with Salome? That was one possibility he did not foresee, and all he was offered for his efforts was some old blood.

And it was certainly not the old blood that he craved.

"Go on. Take your bottle," Russell said more firmly as he dropped the antique blood into Steve's lap.

Steve looked at the bottle without thinking much about it. He was too distracted knowing that he would not see Russell for the rest of the night.

"You will drink the aged blood," Russell said evenly. He saw immediately that Steve was distracted, so he knew not to expect too much. All he needed was the young vampire to follow a simple command, so he asked, "Can you repeat that, _Steven_?"

Steve finally looked up. Russell had said his name in a tone that was not to be argued with. For a reason he could not even fathom, the younger vampire found himself instantly repeating.

"_I will drink the aged blood_," Steve declared in impulse rather than acknowledgment. Of course, he knew that without Russell, he wasn't going out to eat anyways. Bottled blood was really all he had left for the night. It wasn't the end to the evening that he had hoped, but at least he wouldn't leave empty handed.

Russell inspected Steve once more and Steve was sure that meant he was reluctant to leave. However, Russell eventually departed by saying, "Take care, Reverend Newlin."

Steve watched the great Russell Edgington as he left. It was only when he was alone that he truly acknowledged the weight in his arms.

The antique blood. Right. That should make for an exciting night, so Steve tucked the bottle underneath his arm and headed back to his chamber…

Steve should have been grateful for his spacious room, but he knew it was much too big for one. The bed was seemingly empty when Russell wasn't there and the only possessions he had were suits and prepared speeches. He hardly needed that much closet space.

Steve dropped himself onto the empty bed and wiggled the cork out of the aged-blood bottle. He didn't feel like feeding, but he knew that would change after a single drop on his tongue.

Some blood had hardened and crusted around the brim. It flaked off undesirably in his hand. He let the bottle linger on his lips as he first inhaled the heady fumes. Impressive and strong, but it was missing the most important aspect of feeding – the victim.

Oh well, Steve thought, and he downed a big gulp.

The texture was thick and coated his mouth before it fully sunk down his throat. The taste was appetizing enough, but all the life in it had passed away long ago. Steve decided that the old saying was true - _vampires crave young blood_.

Steve knew what Roman would say - that he was a new vampire and couldn't control his cravings and temptations. But so what? Roman was gone and there was an entire floor of human livestock below.

Now that Steve finally shed the rules imposed on him by humanity, he was going to enjoy it…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

As it turned out, feeding on on-hand human supply was about as exciting as hunting a caged, tranquilized animal. A guard had escorted a brunette male to Steve's chambers. He must have been in a state of shock, because he neither fought nor screamed when Steve bit into his neck. It was about as satisfying as drinking from a wine bottle, but the fresh blood that flowed down his throat was smooth, warm, and full of vigor.

While his snack didn't put up a fight, Steve still found himself exhausted afterwards. Perhaps he had drunk too much. Maybe his new baby vampire body didn't need to drain an entire human so fast in one sitting because he could feel the blood inside him weighing him down.

However, that did not stop him from opening the door when he heard Russell knock from the hall. If there was one thing Steve knew about his body, it was that it would not allow him to ignore his lust for the older vampire. The shell-shocked human quenched his hunger, but there would always be other desires to satisfy.

Steve was not expecting Russell to be back that night, so his eyes lit up with a warm welcome when the ancient vampire strode inside.

"I just popped open a bottle," the baby vampire announced, and then offered politely, "Can I tempt you with a glass?"

Since Steve wasn't going to drink it, he might as well not let it go to waste.

"So hospitable," Russell smiled, but instead of heading towards the open bottle of blood, he grabbed Steve's tie and began to pull him closer.

Everything around Steve seemed to go in slow motion whenever he was around Russell. Nothing ever seemed quite real. Even the simplest movements were a surreal adventure. It was such a long journey down to reach his lips, but it was a spectacular sensation that he had relived a thousand times since he and Russell first kiss.

Steve stood there still waiting for their lips to finally meet. Apparently, Russell was going to make him wait for it, but that was okay because Steve was simply dazed by Russell's touch. As of late, he grew heavy with arousal just watching the older vampire march through the inner sanctum of the Authority. He had never before seen such a man that could command respect and obedience by his presence alone.

The anticipation of kissing Russell Edgington was almost excruciating in its intensity. He could feel it crash through him and knew he would crumble if he did not feel Russell's lips soon.

However, Russell suddenly laughed. "That is so cute."

That sounded like praise to Steve, so he moaned pleasantly. "Mmmmm, what is?"

Russell knew Steve wasn't quite listening, so he pulled him down further and whispered an explanation in his ear, "You thought you could defy my orders and get away with it."

There was always something low and dangerous in Russell's voice that turned Steve's insides into puddy. He felt the rasp of Russell's voice against his ear before his mind accepted just what he had said.

"Wait, what?" Steve stammered as he pulled back. He was stung by the accusation, even though it was true.

Russell had already made his way across the room. He seated himself in the leather throne and poured himself a glass of the aged blood that could not satisfy Steve earlier. Then he asked simply, "How are you feeling?"

"Great," Steve smiled, but it wasn't true at all. He was tired and sore, but since he was a vampire, he wasn't concerned.

"Don't lie to me."

Even though Russell turned the blood-filled glass lazily in his hand, Steve heard the threat in his voice.

"Fantastic!" Steve still insisted, but knew his smile this time looked forced.

Steve was well aware of all the legends concerning Russell Edgington and decided that it was best to show a firm resolve. Russell was an ancient breed of vampire who effortlessly seized command of a room. His hard eyes were unnerving enough, but his masterful hands could reduce a baby vampire into soft clay, so Steve wanted to stay strong to impress the older vampire.

However, Russell repeated more sternly, "Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Steven."

Steve's smile faded. A firm resolve was apparently useless, but there was just no way Russell could possibly know he didn't feed on the antique blood. However, as he continued to stare into Russell's eyes, he knew immediately the older vampire must have smelt something on his lips while he was nuzzling his neck.

Steve self-consciously cupped his hand over his mouth. Now that he thought of it, that human did taste more metallicy than others. But what could have possibly been the big deal about feeding on human livestock? Drinking antique blood was a silly request to begin with. This was an era of the Saguinistas, after all, and feeding on living humans was a rapturous event.

Of course, that didn't explain why he felt so bad right now.

"And what if I… _don't_… feel so well, that is?" Steve asked cautiously. He had lied and found himself in a corner and desperately wanted a way out, but he needed Russell to give him an opening.

That was when a smile flickered across the ancient vampire's face.

"You, my dear boy, have contracted your first case of hep D."

Even though Russell said it so matter-of-factly, Steve jumped back as if he were struck by lightning.

"You can't be serious!"

He didn't quite know what hep D was, but judging by the disturbing smile on Russell's face, Steve knew he wanted no part of it.

"You are going to feel _real_ bad a few hours from now," the ancient vampire chuckled.

Steve didn't know what was worse. Being sick or Russell sounding aggravatingly amused over it.

"Oh, don't give me that face," Russell groaned as he set his glass down. "You deserve that for not listening."

Perhaps, Steve decided, but he still didn't know exactly what consequences he had just earned. Either way, he was sure it was an unjust punishment for one simple human.

"Who does such a low thing?" Steve frowned as he thought about the situation. He was supposed to be safe here. This was an underground bunker surrounded by guards! "We got people on staff to test our food, don't we?"

Russell raised a disapproving eyebrow. Apparently, Steve couldn't listen _at all_. "Were you not sitting right next to me when Salome gave us her warning?"

Steve anxiously straightened his tie. That sounded vaguely familiar. "…I suppose I was."

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson," Russell muttered as he stretched his legs out onto the coffee table. He was certainly making himself comfortable even though Steve couldn't do the same. "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to identify a human with hep D?"

"No!" Steve snapped defensively. He was all alone. Then he thought about it for a second. "Well, Roman was, in his own way, showing me the ropes around here, but then you... sorta… kinda… _completely _obliterated him."

Russell was up in an instant. Before Steve could even blink, Russell was cupping his face with alarming tenderness and Steve felt entirely overwhelmed.

"I suppose that makes me responsible for you?" Russell asked with what appeared to be genuine pride.

"No…?" Steve answered hesitantly. Sure, it would be nice if Russell offered some support, but something about the situation made it seem like he was just a burden.

And since he said no, Steve supposed he should remove Russell's hand from his cheek. As he tried to do so, he became acutely aware of how bad his joints felt. Muscles, too. It started as a burning pain from his shoulders, then raced down to his fingertips. It wasn't even worth the effort of pushing Russell's hand aside. Steve instantly wondered if the pain could get so bad that he wouldn't be able to move.

"Oh, my god!" Steve shouted. In a fit of panic, he tried to grip Russell by the shirt collar, but his arms stopped somewhere halfway. "Is this how a vampire dies?!"

"No, no, no," Russell softly chided. Then he grabbed Steve's sore arms and tried to rub out some of the ache even as the younger vampire flinched away. "Think of it more as a rite of passage. All vampires eventually go through this."

"Even you?"

"Back before there was even a name for it," Russell assured. He could tell that Steve needed to hear that and needed some reassurance from an older, more experienced vampire in order to stop his mouth from trembling.

"Just settle down, kiddo, and I'll find you something to make you feel better."

Steve nodded wildly, but instantly regretted it as his neck muscles stiffened. He winced and thought he would rather not be alone for even a second.

"Aww," Russell sympathized when he saw Steve flinch. "A baby vampire with hep D? You are going to have such a rough time."

Steve winced again. Apparently Russell had nothing encouraging to say, so he immediately decided he could use that alone time after all.

"Just hurry," Steve urged on. As soon as the words escaped his lips, Russell was gone.

Steve sighed and decided he better get comfortable, if that was even possible. He lumbered over to the leather chair and fell into it. Before he could shift and even find a somewhat more comfortable position, Russell was back. He carried a crumpled, brown paper bag and emptied its contents onto the table. Steve picked up a bottle.

"Vitamin D?" Steve read. He was hoping for something more.

"It will keep your strength up and ease some of the smaller aches."

Steve looked over the assortment. They were all vitamin D.

"Capsules might be hard to swallow with human blood," Russell explained, "so I got you chewables as well."

So he did, Steve thought as he fiddled with a bottle. That seemed awfully generous, but then Steve read the label and nearly flushed with embarrassment. The chewable vitamins were in fact _children_ vitamins and he couldn't help but wonder if that was some sort of jab at his foolish conduct that had landed him with hep D. Maybe he couldn't handle his impulses as well as older vampires, but he was by no means childish.

"Do you want me to open it?" Russell asked when Steve lingered at a bottle for too long.

Steve cringed into his shoulders. That only made it worse. He may not have made the best decisions recently and ended up getting sick over it, but he wasn't a complete invalid. Steve could only hope that Russell merely offered in order to spare his joints from more pain.

"I can handle it!" Steve insisted and only whimpered slightly when he twisted the cap off. Then he ran into another obstacle – the safety seal.

"Just give it to me," Russell grumbled and snatched the bottle away. At the rate Steve was going, he would be at it all night. Russell instantly tore the seal off with his fangs.

"…thank you…" Steve mumbled quietly as he was handed back the bottle and now officially felt useless.

Steve held one chewable tablet in his hand. It seemed so simple and so… vulnerable. He was actually enjoying life since he became a vampire, but now he was reminded of how weak and unoriginal he still was.

Steve placed the tablet on his tongue and, oh god, it immediately started to melt! It was chalky and fizzy and the cherry flavor stung his tongue with a bitter, rotten taste. The gritty residue just hung at the back of his throat and he could taste the cherry flavor making its way back up.

"Aghh!" Steve gagged, cringed, and very nearly cried. He shoved all the bottles away. "I didn't know how gross human food could be!"

If hep D was really a common concern for vampires, Steve decided that the pharmaceutical companies should really consider manufacturing blood-flavored vitamins.

"Well, I'm not going to force-feed you," Russell said and with shocking suddenness he was gone.

"Oh…" Steve mumbled softly to himself and essentially withered. Perhaps he did push Russell too far. Neediness wasn't an attractive quality in anyone.

Russell was merely showing a rare generosity that he presented to no one else. Steve was horrified at the thought that he had insulted him. That would only push Russell further away.

So, Steve sunk into his chair, feeling like he completely blew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Steve sat at the table, playing around with the glass Russell had left behind. The aged blood had actually thickened in that short time. Steve tried to dissolve a tablet in the liquid, but it remained floating at the top. Even worse, it contaminated the blood with its awful cherry taste and smell. With nothing better to do, Steve continued to drop tablets into the glass.

Unexpectedly, Russell came storming back in. Steve would have jumped, but his achy joints did not allow him such a luxury.

"You're back?" Steve said instead and blinked in surprise.

"I had to smuggle this in like it was a nuclear weapon," Russell groaned as he whipped out a case of Tru Blood from beneath his jacket.

Steve looked at the bottles. They were the cheap, plastic kind made with PVC, but otherwise underwhelming. So he asked, "Why?"

Russell considered that very carefully. Then he answered slowly, "There's a reason we blew up the largest Tru Blood factory in the world. If only I could remember why that was."

Steve found it hard to swallow. "Oh, right."

Russell twisted off the cap. "It's not as tacky as human blood. Without authentic red blood cells and plasma, the capsules should go down smoothly."

Steve just stared as Russell handed him the bottle. He hoped it wasn't the hep D that made him lightheaded. This had to have been what Russell meant when he said he wouldn't force-feed him. It initially sounded as like insult, but he should have known it was just the ancient vampire's way of saying he would search for other alternatives. It was one of those fleeting moments when Russell was entirely lovable.

"Now!" Russell commanded

"R-right," Steve stammered when he realized he had been lost in thought. But he smiled again as Russell placed several capsules in his hand. He was completely enthralled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Steve answered quickly. "The hep D has me delirious. Please ignore me."

Russell didn't look convinced, but Steve didn't care. He just wanted to savor the dizzying sense of joy that soared through him. He popped the capsules into his mouth and followed with a healthy gulp of Tru Blood…

Ick.

Instantly, Russell's powerful hand clamped around Steve's mouth before he had the chance to spit the Tru Blood back out. He struggled under Russell's hold, but eventually swallowed the dreadful mouthful just so he could be set free.

"You promised you wouldn't force-feed me!" Steve shrieked and choked accusingly.

"Oh, I promised no such thing," Russell dismissed casually and patted Steve's back a bit too roughly as he choked the rest of the synthetic blood down. "And there is a difference between assistance and force."

Steve shrugged him off and shuddered. That was one of the rare times when he didn't want Russell's attention. The awful, synthetic aftertaste was heavy on his tongue.

Steve gagged again. "I can't believe there are vampires who willingly drink that! I forgot Tru Blood tastes so nasty."

"Well, you'll just have to reacquaint yourself with the unnatural zest of Japanese pharmaceuticals." Russell shook a single bottle of vitamins with another one of his disturbing smiles. "At least 5 times a night."

Steve's face dropped. "What? But the label says twice? I'm sure it does!"

"That's for humans." Russell then began collecting the bottles and hiding them deep within the walk-in closet. He threw a couple of suit jackets over it for good measure. "And you will be discreet, Steven. Don't mention hep D to anyone."

"Why not?"

"The guards know better than to procure sick livestock, which means someone infected that human after he was kenneled." Then he added dangerously, "and no one weakens a vampire unless they intend to kill him."

Steve quickly remembered what Salome had said. They were supposed to look out for unusual behavior. "Maybe we ought to tell the others—"

"Open your eyes, Steven," Russell said evenly. "We've already begun turning against each other one by one. Even before now, vampires killed those with weakened blood. Don't trust anyone."

Steve's eyes pulled away and he just studied the Tru Blood left in front of him. The sense of belonging he was looking for seemed further away than ever.

"Just think what Salome would say," Russell continued on when Steve had no response. "She'd probably quote some nonsense from the Book. '_He who walks in the house of Lilith with tainted blood shall be slaughtered and poured upon the earth so that he will forever be beneath us_,' or something equally overstated."

Steve's finger slowly played with a floating tablet in the blood glass and bit his lip. He responded softly, "Roman interpreted _tainted blood_ as doubt. Everyone has their own way of reading things."

"And I suppose no one takes their literal interpretations too seriously around here…" Russell grumbled scornfully to himself.

Steve suddenly stopped playing with the tablet. He was unsettled by the rough edge in Russell's voice. Obviously, the older vampire won that argument, so Steve absentmindedly hugged himself and sunk lower into his chair.

"I know I'm all sick and whatnot," Steve started. "But this is temporary, isn't it? I mean, I should be all fixed up in a month?"

"But who knows how fast we'll operate," Russell answered in his customary gruff tone. "Once we enslave all of mankind, who do you think the Authority will be after next?"

Hopefully not the new face of the AVL, Steve thought, even if he was a bit weakened and inexperienced. But then he realized that with world domination, his position would soon become obsolete. He was adopted by the Authority to reassure the American people, but now the Authority wanted fear and anarchy. He was about to lose his entire audience.

Steve stared sadly at the ground, but he soon felt Russell's hand in his hair and he looked up. From the tightness of his jaw and the merciless line of his mouth, Steve could tell that Russell was serious. However, the hand combing his hair was remarkably calm.

"No one can get near you," Russell promised determinedly. "You have my protection and guidance if you choose to accept it."

Steve straightened in his chair. That was very nearly the dedication he was looking for. "Okay!"

Russell exhaled slowly in relief. He knew Steve would be forever safe under his watchful eye. So, he tugged briefly at the younger vampire's hair before he stroked it back into place.

It was charmingly possessive and Steve was momentarily reassured. He could go through all eternity feeling Russell's fingertips brush against him.

"But I know you are capable of discretion, Reverend Newlin," Russell added as he tapped Steve's nose to remind him about tactfulness.

Steven blinked. He had felt overcome only a moment ago, but now he wondered if Russell's last statement was supposed to be some sort of subtle allusion to their relationship, and not about his current ailment.

That seemed like a probable case since he and Russell had been low key. They had to be after all, since Russell's excavation was supposed to be a secret to the outside world. Unfortunately, any more discretion would complicate any chance of forming a meaningful, romantic relationship…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Most of the information about hep D came from the comic books and the HBO vblogs, if anyone was wondering. I don't remember it mentioned more than once on the show.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_November 9, 2009_

The next night, Steve found himself standing awkwardly with Chelsea in the gloom of the tomblike hall. The vault of the Authority underground was eerily like a burial chamber. The pool of blood added a natural touch to the sanctum and the ebb and flow of the red liquid could be relaxing when it was quiet enough to hear it.

For now, Chelsea had ingenuously engaged Steve in a conversation about business basics. He was the once_ friendly-face-now-turned-into-a-mask-of-terror_, as America had put it, so he knew a thing or two about generating and maintaining an audience.

Unfortunately, Steve couldn't concentrate on their conversation for very long. He was still distracted by how he and Russell ended things last night. The way Russell offered his care and protection fueled his ever-cheerful disposition with understandable pride. In fact, he had relived the conversation over and over as he slept. Russell had been Steve's mentor and lover, but now he was his protector as well. That was a thought that sent tingles through Steve's cold, dead body.

It was also an urgent announcement that Steve desperately wanted to broadcast live on TBBN. He wanted to see that stupid look on Suzanne's face and hear the stunned hush of the American public when he made his relationship to the ancient vampire known. However, discretion _was_ key. Salome had ordered long ago that no one breathed a word about Russell's existence until the timing was just right.

Russell, as well, had reminded Steve about discretion. And that was where the problem lied.

That was why Steve continuously replayed the conversation in his head. Did the ancient vampire want discretion over their relationship to one another, or solely over Steve's illness? The hep D _had_ left Steve feeling especially vulnerable, but even before then he wondered how a former king could even glance at someone who became a vampire as a form of punishment. Russell had been drawn to him so effortlessly that Steve was just waiting for anything else to steal his attention away.

That was the thought that caused an uncomfortable feeling to well up in Steve's chest. It was probably a feeling foreign to most vampires, but since Steve was only four months old, he could still recognize heartache.

Nevertheless, Steve pushed forward. He was the sole representative for the AVL and he currently had an audience to entertain, even if it was just an audience of one:

Chelsea still sat before him in one of the blue chairs. Papers and books were on either side of her. Her cheery smile and bright personality could light up any room. She was completely attuned to Steve, politely waiting for him to finally impart his expertise on business.

"As you know, some folks are born with a natural grace," Steve said while trying his best to maintain a smile. He stood in front of her as he spoke, but he did not know how long his joints would keep up with standing.

"Some humans are athletic, nimble, or whatnot," he continued. "But unlike humans, we vampires—"

There was a small creak and Steve fumbled slightly when he saw Russell enter the sanctum. A short silence followed after the heavy doors fell shut, but upon looking at the former king, Steve concluded that the restlessness that plagued him had nothing to do with his recent bout of hep D. That was just a coincidence. Steve knew with certainty that he had felt weak the very moment Russell started showing him any attention.

Russell was the oldest vampire in existence, so it was only natural to feel weak around him. Steve suspected that it was just the dizzying sense of power that came with being associated with a hero like Russell. That was one of the reasons Steve threw aside the bottles of vitamin D. His overwhelming desire for the ancient vampire was not discouraged by reason, common sense, or pharmaceuticals. He had no need for vitamins for what affected him.

Steve watched Russell as he marched across the stony slabs with the casual arrogance he was so envious of. Russell then sat down without a word in the far corner of the chamber. He lounged back into the leather cushion, folded his arms, and considered Steve's face in the glow of the artificially lit room.

Steve was momentarily distracted.

"Reverend Newlin?" Chelsea interrupted.

Steve shook his head. "Sorry," he continued, "We vampires…"

He tried to stay focus on Chelsea, but his eyes kept wandering back at Russell. The ancient vampire was always deliciously dangerous and frightening unpredictable, but there he was. Just sitting there.

Sitting and watching.

Chelsea politely cleared her throat.

"Right!" Steve managed a nervous laugh. "We vampires are not reborn with certain genes when we're created. We don't simply inherit attributes from our makers. We're just ourselves and we make choices. It doesn't matter what genes our human selves were born with because we _choose_ to be leaders in our new lives."

Steve took a break to rub at his wrists before he realized that he had already forgotten what he was talking about. Then as he rubbed his elbows, he wondered if anything he had said to Chelsea actually made sense. His mind was nearly as tired as his body. He was almost tempted to collapse against the coffee table and rest.

While it was most certainly his imagination, Steve felt as though his heart took a beat when Russell first entered. He felt neglected when the older vampire did not spend the day lying beside him in bed. They had not known each other long enough for that to _technically_ become habit, but Steve had grown accustomed to it the very first night. But yesterday, Russell naturally insisted that Steve needed his rest. Steve supposed, in the end, that Russell was right because he slept longer than he thought any vampire was capable of. He even missed an Authority meeting.

Steve knew he felt drained, but he had assumed all vampires followed some sort of biological clock like they did on the television. They always woke up the moment the sun went down.

But Steve was wrong. His body was capable of crashing at any moment.

So, Steve scrunched his face when his knees started to flare up. It was okay to rub wrists in front of Chelsea. That was just talking with his hands. But when it came to bending down to massage a knee or an ankle, it would raise too many suspicions. However, that didn't stop him from considering it, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Russell's mouth thin with disapproval.

So Steve immediately brightened his smile.

"You're mad at me!" he said suddenly as he turned to face Russell.

For some reason, Steve was just excited to figure out why the older vampire was looming over them from the corner of the room. Being mad was fine as long as Russell hadn't finally come to his senses and decided that he was revolted by a baby vampire with hep D. At least this way, Russell was still paying attention to him.

"Yes," Russell said evenly. "And you will come to learn that it is not something to be proud of."

Chelsea just pressed her pen to her lip and watched the two interact.

All the excitement Steve initially felt quickly went away as Russell fixed him with a hard stare. A deep sense of unease finally raced through him.

Okay, so it was established. Something _was_ wrong.

"Okay, Chelsea!" Steve clapped his hands together, but immediately regretted it as it reignited some of his joint pain. He would just have to push past the discomfort to get rid of their receptionist, since he did not demand an audience for this upcoming conversation.

"I have an idea," the reverend continued. "The best thing for you to do is learn how to maximize your time. And the best way to do that… is to _leave_. Right now."

"Oh," she stammered. "Yeah, okay."

She quickly began to huddle all her papers together and Steve made an awkward attempt to help her.

"What's this?" she asked as some type of plastic disc fell from his front pocket and into her lap.

"Oh…" Steve stalled. He desperately wanted to reach out and grab it, but knew it was inappropriate to do so once it had landed in a lady's lap.

"Is this a Tru Blood cap?"

"I-I don't think so."

Chelsea gave him a nervous, but encouraging smile. "Why do you have it?"

Steve whimpered. "I _realllly _don't know."

"Ah, we use it as lubricant," Russell chimed in casually and Chelsea and Steve's heads both snapped back to hear what he had to say.

"The glycerin makes Steve slippery enough to accept my cock ramming into his ass," Russell continued. "The personal lubrication corporations have yet to cater to the strenuous sex lives of the average American vampire."

Steve nervously tapped his fingers over his chin and chewed his lower lip as he awaited Chelsea's reaction. He wished Russell had said anything else, but apparently the ancient vampire was in a peculiar mood and eager to stage a humiliating display if only for the entertainment of their receptionist.

Thankfully, Chelsea was too polite to respond.

"Not that either Steven or myself is average," Russell added.

Steve recoiled, knowing Russell would just continue to talk as long as there was an audience. So he quickly began to hurry Chelsea along.

"Maximizing time! Right, Chels?" he reminded swiftly as he shooed her along.

Once Chelsea was out of sight, Steve held his forehead in his hands. He was torn somewhere between utter embarrassment and total relief. It was great to finally be alone with Russell and, apparently, the ancient vampire had no qualms about expressing their relationship to others. But now Steve had to wonder how he was ever going to face Chelsea again.

"I guess I should thank you for coming up with a quick explanation," Steve said softly to Russell without turning around. He decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "That probably was the best you could come up with at the top of your head and I'm sure Chelsea won't have any follow-up questions."

"I wouldn't put too much faith in what a receptionist thinks anyways," Russell responded dismissively.

Steve slowly nodded. Then he took a moment to stretch his tight muscles. When he was done, he could feel Russell standing directly behind him. The ancient vampire always radiated an unnerving air even without muttering a single word. It wasn't long before Russell placed a hand on his shoulder. It weighed heavy on his tender back.

"I'm only going to ask you this once," Russell warned quietly. "Do you feel sore?"

Unfortunately, Steve didn't want to be a bother. Russell was the oldest and strongest vampire in the world and he had already taken too much of his time.

"Noooo, I'm alright," the younger vampire answered, but he rubbed his elbows without thinking.

"Alright then," Russell said simply and gave a quick rub to the shoulder beneath his hand. He was all too aware of how fragile a sick baby vampire felt. "We can finish this conversation in your chamber."

Steve nodded and continued to massage a sore muscle. It would be nice to have some privacy. Then he suddenly wondered exactly what conversation Russell intended to continue—

"What?" he turned around, but Russell was already gone.

With a sigh, Steve decided he might as well begin that long journey back to his room…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The Authority had given Steve wonderful accommodations. He was initially under the impression that all the living dead spent their days trapped inside a coffin, so he was wonderfully surprised when he was given a luxurious bed with silk sheets. Humans were available at his beck and call. Half the time, he didn't know what the heck he was craving, but every urge was satisfied.

At least he thought.

Russell had shown him the dazzling intimacy that he thought could have only been possible with Jason Stackhouse. Roman had convinced him to mainstream, but Russell introduced him to the thrill of the hunt. It was natural and gratifying and he did not realize how badly he depended on it until Russell lit the flame.

So, the last thing Steve wanted to do was disappoint him.

"I know what you're gonna say," Steve piped up before Russell could speak. "But I _was_ being discreet. At least, I thought I was. I mean, I did the best I could. The best anyone could ask."

Steve knew he was in a progressively chatty mood whenever he was nervous, so he quickly bit his lip to hear what Russell had to say. Steve had already violated protocol by allowing Chelsea to follow him into the sanctum, but the incident with the Tru Blood cap was wholeheartedly an accident. He hoped Russell would understand. He knew the ancient vampire cared little about protocol. He was only concerned with discretion, which was anything that involved hep D or synthetic blood – no one could know he was sick.

However, when Russell still did not say a word, Steve's eyes glanced around him and he noticed something was off. His room didn't appear any different, but something was definitely amiss. Unfortunately, everything seemed out of sorts since he contracted hep D, so Steve didn't know if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

Russell continued to stay silent. He had a way of standing deathly still, but grisly intent would always emanated from within him. After what seemed like ages, he raised his hand and shook a bottle of vitamin D.

"I counted them," Russell announced as he tossed the bottle to Steve's feet.

Like Russell had said, it mattered little what a receptionist thought. The ancient vampire did not want to talk about discretion. His grievances lied elsewhere.

Steve's eyebrows rose when the bottle hit the ground and he debated whether or not he should bend down and retrieve the vitamins. Of course, that would just be an added strain. Steve was sore and he needed all his focus to come up with an acceptable excuse, since Russell was definitely a vampire who was not used to having his orders ignored.

"You probably think I'm lying like a legless dog," Steve began nervously while taking a step forward. "But the Tru Blood really does taste awful and I haven't been feeling all that hungry anyways."

He chanced a glimpse at the older vampire and noticed that his expression had changed. Unfortunately, the look he slanted him was no less unreadable.

"Well, it's only obvious you're going to experience a loss of appetite," Russell said. "But that's how vampires are weakened by hep D. Don't tell me you've eaten none at all."

"Here and there," Steve assured. "But when it comes time to taking vitamins, my throat is so sore that all that sugar in the Tru Blood makes it feel like I'm drinking no good sandpaper."

Russell snorted at that excuse. "You're lucky you feel so bad," he warned.

Russell had other plans for Steve if only he had felt better. By his observation, the younger vampire was still in pain. However, Russell couldn't stifle a grudging sense of admiration. A weaker baby vampire would have cowered at the face of hep D. Steve, on the other hand, chose to experience it to its extent, despite the twitching muscles, the swollen joints, and increasing pain.

Of course, none of that was necessary and Russell was determined to put an end to it. However, Steve shortly responded.

"I'm sorry," the reverend offered simply.

Russell tilted his chin up and inspected the young vampire. Steve _did_ appear genuinely apologetic, but then he gave Russell one of his glorious smiles and Russell immediately realized how he had managed to captivate the hearts of millions of Americans. Steve had a charming manner that could distract anyone from the matter at hand.

"Aww, it's okay," Russell said with deceptive kindness as he approached him with slow steps. "I'm going to give you some incentive."

Doubtful of the softness of Russell's usually gruff tone, Steve took a single step back. "Incentive?"

"A sort of trade."

Steve tipped his head slightly. He was intrigued in spite of himself. Of course Russell Edgington had a lot to offer him, but he had no idea what would be on the table.

Steve watched curiously as Russell dug into his pocket until he finally retrieved an item. He held something in his hand that didn't look too impressive at first, but as he continued to roll it between his fingertips, Steven recognized the black matte tape and a stunned silence fell upon his lips.

That was _Jason's_ duct tape.

Steve immediately acknowledged that move as dirty pool. It was unethical to use that embarrassing night against him.

Keeping a keepsake from that night was silly, Steve could admit that, but it was a reminder of the sweeter moments. When he ripped the tape off Jason's mouth, the blond merely replied to the pain, '_that's okay_.' And that was the point! Steve could never hurt Jason despite losing control every once and awhile, (which was nothing a little glamoring couldn't fix anyways).

Jason would have been the ultimate memento of that night, but Steve settled for folding the tape up and placing it inside his pocket instead. After all, that duct tape got closer to Jason than Steve ever could. It had traces of Jason's lip print on its adhesive and his intoxicating scent still trapped in its mesh.

As Russell held out the crumbled piece of tape, Steve knew it was too soon to part with it.

"Where did you get that?" Steve asked, hoping not to sound too horrified, but it was too late. Russell had already heard his choked cry of dismay.

"Oh, this?" Russell looked at the wrinkled piece of tape as if it was only trash, much to Steve's chagrin. "I found it in your pants pocket."

"You were snooping!" Steve pointed a reproachful finger at him. That was an accusation too juvenile for a 3000 year old vampire, but yet it had to be made.

Russell's mouth quirked slightly at one corner. "I do not snoop. I was merely tidying up." Then he examined the tape once more. "I assume this is the tape you used to tie up young Mr. Stackhouse, correct?"

Obviously, there was no need to admit to it, so Steve simply hung his head and winced at the thought of losing something so seemingly worthless to others. His scrap of tape couldn't compete with the trophies the older vampire used to collect. The comparison alone was embarrassing.

Steve eventually looked back up to meet Russell's eyes, but he instead followed the former king's hand as he waved the tape back and forth.

So close, yet so far away…

"Russell, baby, let's not do anything crazy," Steve tried to say calmly. Then he slowly held out his hand and willed himself not to shake. "Just give it back to me."

With a raised eyebrow, Russell took one look at Steve's outstretched hand. "I think not," he said plainly, then folded up the tape and placed it back into his pocket.

"Wha…?" Steve really hoped that sounded like a question, because it certainly felt like a sob.

"You can have it back once you've earned it."

Steve held his hand out for a few seconds longer before he was finally able to pull it away. Then he used that hand to cover his mouth and really wished that he could hyperventilate because he could think of no better way to react to the situation.

Now that the duct tape was securely tucked away from view, Steve was finally able to meet Russell's eyes. Not too clearly, though, as a wash of red began brimming around his eyes. He knew Russell was watching him more closely now. Probably disgusted. Steve couldn't be more humiliated, but to his surprise Russell appeared to be giving in.

"Oh, darling…" Russell sighed and dug into his pocket once more. "If you're going to cry about it…"

Russell held out the tape to Steve, but pulled it back just before he could grab it. It was a surprise move to Steve because the hep D slowed down all his reflexes.

"I'll give it back to you _only_ if you promise to listen from now on." Russell said simply, but then he added with stern grimness, "I will not have my orders being brushed aside, even if it's over something as seemingly trivial as human vitamins."

Steve nodded, but only stared at the piece of tape that was still so close. "I promise!"

Russell held it out between two fingers and allowed the younger vampire to snatch it away.

Bubbling with open relief, Steve busied himself with smoothing out the wrinkles on the duct tape. Russell studied the happy expression that immediately appeared on the baby vampire's face.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Steve was so relieved that he could think of no better response than to throw himself down against Russell and desperately cling to his neck. Russell tried not to chuckle at the absurdity, but it appeared that he would be captive in that embrace until the baby vampire let go.

"Aw, there, there," Russell soothed as he patted Steve's back. "You poor dear. That must have been awfully overwhelming for you."

Steve's fingers flexed around Russell's hair. That pitying statement only emphasized just how ridiculous he reacted to the situation, so he insisted with a mumble, "It wasn't…"

Russell didn't argue. Steve had already shown his cards. He just enjoyed the strong satisfaction that coursed through him as the baby vampire flung himself into his arms. Russell held him secure against himself until the last of Steve's shivers faded.

Steve eventually pushed himself away from Russell, but his hands were still holding tight to the duct tape that had been around Jason's mouth.

Russell knew it was important to him. That's why he held it for ransom. But Steve couldn't help but wonder why Russell didn't seem the least bit jealous over it.

As relieved as he was to have it back safely, Steve still wanted Russell to try and take it away.

"You're just feeling overemotional right now," Russell said as his fingers reached up to caress his cheek. He knew baby vampires did all sorts of things when they had hep D.

"Yeah," Steve agreed.

"Of course, now that you've taken away my bargaining chip, we're going to have to discuss further consequences for your actions."

Steve suddenly looked away from the tape long enough to meet Russell's eyes. "What was that, babe?"

A smile fleetingly appeared across Russell's face before he made his way to the leather chair. "We are men of our word, aren't we, Steven?" he asked casually as he sat down. "We follow a certain code of honor, wouldn't you say?"

Steve watched closely and tried to measure the other vampire's face, but Russell's expression was far too controlled. "Right, sure, absolutely."

Russell leaned his elbows against his knees as he studied Steve as well. "And you accepted my offer of guidance and protection, did you not?"

"Yeah."

"Then I think it is only fitting that I treat you as I would my own progeny." Russell's eyes were steady as he fixed Steve with a look of significant determination. "Someone must assist you as you transition into this new life, and I think we both agree that we've already established a deep connection to one another."

Steve looked down to hide his smile. "I reckon we have!"

Russell cleared his throat so Steve would look at him again. He needed the baby vampire to see all the purpose in his eyes. "As gentlemen," he continued firmly, "we do the right thing. At least, when it's between the two of us."

Steve sighed. He may have been dead, but there was a distinct chill in the air at the thought that he was just becoming a burden once more. "You don't owe me a thing," he said uneasily. "I know you slaughtered Roman and all, but it's not like he was my maker and I can assure you that there are plenty of the folks left in the Authority just waiting to boss me around—"

Russell held up one finger and Steve was immediately silent.

"I ceased doing anything out of obligation centuries ago," Russell said in a griminess that made Steve's eyes brighten. "There is no one in this world, much less in the Authority, who will care for you as much as I can. I gave you my word that I would protect you simply because I want to."

Steve held a hand to where his heart once beat. Russell didn't offer his care like it was something he could either accept or refuse. It was a special gift the ancient vampire bestowed upon him and Steve was honored to be the sole recipient.

"And," Russell continued swiftly, "you agreed to my care right alongside me. I'm certain we both know that a man's worth is only measured by his word."

Steve nodded along slowly; elated yet suspicious of Russell's calm voice. After all, he knew enough about Russell to know that he was a man of sophistication _and _surprise, and Russell sounded like he was heading somewhere of considerable shock.

"Like I said," Russell reminded sternly, "I will treat you as if you were my own progeny."

That was the second time Russell had said that, so Steve watched him as his lips tightened into a thin line. It was clear that the former king was of serious spirits tonight and wouldn't tolerate his words being spoken on deaf ears.

Captivated on that stern look, Steve fiddled with the duct tape in his hands. He became entirely too aware that there was some unwritten law about progenies and makers. The feeling he felt was instinctual and primal. It was as if the knowledge lay dormant in his veins until now. Steve never had a maker himself to find out, but he understood that there was an order in place. The vamp life was still overwhelming to him, but there seemed like there could be such a thing as a surrogate maker.

And he was lucky enough to have his be Russell Edgington.

Steve's eyes widened. It seemed very likely that mentor and protégé weren't so very different from maker and progeny. He had always felt a compulsory sense of respect for the older generations of vampires, but now he had a very special link to the oldest and strongest of heroes.

He couldn't wait until Suzanne heard that!

"That means, _Steven_, that you will not withhold anything from me," Russell said firmly to draw the baby vampire's attention back to where it belonged.

Steve choked at the implication. "I wouldn't dare keep anything from you!"

Russell snorted. "Like you didn't lie about feeling unwell or drinking the bottled blood?"

Steve winced and diverted his gaze when Russell pinned him with a reproachful eye.

Russell sighed at Steve's sheepish look. "You must understand; we do not possess the same supernatural bond between maker and child. Therefore, I can't ever sense if you are sick or in pain. I simple have to rely on your honesty. I could not tolerate it if something should ever happen to you; I won't allow it."

Steve felt his features wither. "I'm sorry about not drinking that bottled blood—"

"No matter," Russell brushed aside. "You're already sick. That's punishment enough, but I do intend for you to follow my orders hereafter."

"Not a problem!"

Russell watched as Steve straightened his back confidently. He had witnessed enough clips of TBBN to know Reverend Newlin had the knack for making promises, as well an innocent, youthful face that could instill the masses with unquestioning faith.

Russell pursed his lips as he assessed the baby vampire. "If I weren't so lenient before, you would never be in this predicament now. I can promise you I won't make that mistake twice."

Steve opened his mouth to apologize again, but Russell quickly hushed him:

"You gave me your word, Steven. Now I must give you mine."

Steve raised his eyebrows and waited eagerly for Russell to continue.

"The next time you disregard a single order of mine," the ancient vampire announced resolutely, "you will shortly find yourself bent across my knee."

Steve was silent for a moment afterward and simply stared at Russell in abashed amazement. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me correctly," Russell assured. "The next time you conduct yourself in such a manner, you will be over my knee for a sound spanking. Is that clear, Steven?"

While there was no more blood pumping through his veins, Steve still felt himself turn a shade of red. He couldn't have heard correctly! "That's… I mean… Roman never said—"

"We did agree that we are men of our word, didn't we? And I promised to treat you like my own progeny?"

Steve still stuttered. "Yeah, b-but… Rosalyn… never—"

"We've established that we follow a certain code of honor and you agreed to uphold it?"

"B-but… even Salome didn't—"

Russell sighed impatiently. "Quit trying to twist the rationality of our relationship. It couldn't be more straightforward."

Steve's eyes darted around the room quickly for a reply, his expression one of total disbelief. He tried to replay the conversation in his head, but he still came up floundering. However, if they were truly men of honor, he should be able to negotiate his way through the situation like any proper gentleman.

"Here!" Steve said as he thrust the duct tape toward Russell.

Russell looked down at the tape and chuckled. "Oh, it's a bit too late for that."

Steve's eyebrows drooped into a pathetic frown. "I… there's…" Then he blurted out, "you can't treat me like both your lover _and_ your progeny!"

Russell looked surprise. "Who says?"

Steve blinked. But he attempted a shy smile when he felt Russell's hand on his chin.

"Our love is ablaze with a noble luminescence that leaves me blinded for words, too," Russell said slowly as he brushed his thumb across Steve's face.

"_Love_?" Steve echoed pleasantly. It was the one word he always wanted to hear. He suddenly realized that their relationship wasn't losing anything. They were merely adding to it.

Russell saw the new light in Steve's eyes and rewarded him with one of his devilish smiles as he continued to trace the youthful curves of Steve's face with his fingers. "I believe, Steven, that we have an understanding now?"

Steve grinned and simply leaned into the ancient vampire's touch.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_November 10, 2009_

Tonight would be different, Steve told himself. For the past few nights, he had missed all the Authority meetings. However, this time he would only be _fashionably late_. Important public figures such as himself were delayed all the time. He could pass it off as a sign of significance, status, and demand. His time was most valuable and anyone would be lucky to be in his presence.

That wouldn't be an idea too hard to sell…

Steve was fueled by his lucky duct tape as well as his continual dosage of vitamin D. He did indeed feel much better. The aches and pangs were gone. The symptoms had felt like daggers to the flesh, but they were remarkably dismissed by something so simple and so human.

Steve felt immortal once again. However, he felt that way whenever he was around Russell. Russell had been so insistent, demanding, and unapologetic over something as plain as human vitamins. Steve dared to describe his immediate and instinctive response as _chivalrous_.

Naturally, Steve's thoughts did not stop there. It was plain to see that Russell's gallantry lit up his dreary nights. Shadows meant nothing to him anymore and Steve knew that no matter where he went or how trivial his predicament was, Russell would be the shooting star that flickered through the dark skies. He would always surround Steve, and death instantly became less lonely.

Their relationship had evolved into something greater. Something more instinctual than lustful. Spanking was a shocking yet effective subject to approach, and the reason and affection behind it caused something to stir deep inside Steve. It showed that Russell was unyielding when it came to his care and it seemed as if he and Russell had finally entwined their lives together.

They were more than lovers, but something different than progeny and maker. Steve knew that Russell would be that consistent force in his life. After all, there was never anything in 3000 years that could stop Russell Edgington. He had survived walking in sunlight and the rays of the sun still sparked within him…

Those sparks were one of many reasons Steve could easily recognize Russell's shadow in the sanctum. The Authority members were gathered around the conference table. Each one was their own black silhouette, but Russell's shadow was alive with an energy that predated everyone.

"Reverend Newlin," Salome's voice greeted somberly as the elevator doors opened. "It's so nice of you to finally join us."

Steve's eyes immediately snapped to the silhouette of tangled curls. As he walked closer, he was able to see everyone's faces beneath the lamplight.

"Please excuse my tardiness, Guardian," Steve apologized as he unbuttoned his jacket. "I was—"

Steve fumbled for an appropriate excuse. One that didn't involve hep D. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught Russell shaking his head.

Steve decided that Russell was right. Why even bother? So instead, Steve smiled and took a step back.

"What have I missed?" the reverend asked politely.

"Well," she sighed in annoyance. "It appears _someone_ has massacred all our guards on Level 2."

In an instant, every head turned to face Russell. He was still covered in blood. It was too tacky to drip, but the crimson mess sparkled like a crystal prism on his skin. Steve wondered how he did not notice it at first, but he quickly realized that it was something that was just so naturally _him_. It was a part of his character and Steve probably could not recognize Russell without a little bloodshed.

In fact, Steve took a moment to marvel at the sight…

Russell was like an ancient treasure trapped in amber. His fierce and vicious impulse had to be preserved. To shatter it would be to destroy Russell Edgington himself. That was why mainstreaming was to become a thing of the past. Russell was the very essence of everything vampire.

"I'm sure whoever it was had his reasons," Steve said softly as took his rightful seat beside Russell and rested his hand on top of the ancient vampire's.

Russell greeted Steve with his own adoring smile and he leaned across the table. His voice was still hoarse from the recent horror.

"Aren't you glad you stuck with me, darling?" Russell whispered quietly against his ear and some more blood dribbled from his lips. "Why waste time running silver through everyone's veins? My way shows results. If it were possible, I would have every head on a spike to serve as a warning to others."

Russell then rubbed his bloodied hand over Steve's as he promised, "No one messes with Reverend Newlin."

A wonderful shiver shook through Steve as he watched Russell coat his hand with the blood. He was responsible for this bloodshed and he wholeheartedly agreed. Fuck interrogations. The Authority's procedures were too slow. Russell's reaction was slight if it meant he had peace of mind. Steve knew that whoever had infected his meal was no longer a threat.

However, Salome was aggravated not to be privy to Russell and Steve's conversation.

"You don't have to whisper," she instructed like some sort of schoolmarm. "I'm sure everyone here is interested in anything you have to say."

Russell groaned irritably. "Oh, I wish you hadn't distracted me. Now I forgot what Steven and I were talking about."

Steve smiled at the ancient vampire's determination. Following his cue, he jumped in his seat, eager to play along. "Me too!"

Russell's head snapped back to Steve's unexpected response and he just had to smile at his enthusiasm. He could admire a baby vampire who had the ability to catch on.

It was clear that Salome would get no answers from either Russell or Steve, so Russell had to chuckle.

"Isn't he remarkable?" he bragged to the entire room and decided that Steve was becoming a fine vampire indeed.

"Forgetfulness is not remarkable!" Salome snapped as she slammed her pen against the table. "Tardiness is not remarkable! Reverend Newlin has become increasingly unreliable since he started sharing his time with you."

Russell's bloodstained lips thinned. He leaned back against his chair as he studied Salome with a speculative look. He was insulted by the implication and it showed in his eyes.

While he was momentarily showing great restraint, Steve still knew that Russell could cause a scene at any moment, so he immediately intervened.

"I admit at times I have been careless," Steve defended confidently. "But you have my assurance that I'll make it up to you. After tomorrow night, you will be impressed by what I say on TBBN." He then offered a nervous laugh. "I mean, when have I ever disappointed you on TV?"

Salome sat back. The answer was _never_ and she knew that, but it was only a matter of time. Eventually, Steve wouldn't be able to separate his private life from his public life. His habits from his human days would eventually seep through.

"Well," Salome sighed impatiently, "_Whoever_ it was also killed the cleaning staff." She gave a stiff nod to the mess Steve and Russell were making. The moisture from the blood was eroding the varnish on the table and forming a puddle on the floor.

"I think you two should wash up," she instructed firmly. But at this point, she probably just wanted Russell out of her sights.

"Good," Russell groaned in agreement. "I don't breathe and even I know the air is too stuffy around here."

He stood up and held his hand out for Steve. "Come on, kiddo. We better go make ourselves pretty for the new Guardian."

Steve ignored Salome's exasperated eye roll and accepted Russell's hand…

Once they entered the hallway, Russell dropped Steve's hand and settled on guiding him through the rest of the way by the small of his back. Steve felt another wonderful tremor surge within him. This ancient, erratic vampire who posed questionable to all others was always the epitome of gentlemanly behavior whenever they were alone. Russell had the bewitching ability to make him lightheaded and even if Steve hadn't been ill, he knew Russell could reduce him back into a shaky, boneless being.

"Close your eyes," the ancient vampire ordered as they halted just before the doorway.

Without hesitation, Steve snapped his eyes shut. That could only mean one thing – Russell had brought him a present.

With Russell's guiding hand, Steve entered his chamber and he could hear a loud whimpering echoing in his empty room. The smell of fear and resistance wafted through the air and Steve instantly knew what Russell had brought him. After feeding on Tru Blood to force the vitamins down, Steve craved something warm and trembling.

Steve couldn't resist and his eyes popped open before Russell gave him the okay. A young woman in her bra and panties was bound to his bedposts with ropes. Russell's beautiful handprints bruised her neck, but other than that, her blood was intact.

Nevertheless, there was just something about a woman tethered to his bed that didn't sit well with him.

"Oh," Steve stammered hesitantly. "You brought me a girl…"

"Oh, don't be so ungrateful," Russell casually admonished, but after giving it another thought, he quickly remembered something. "Ah, yes, that's right... I forgot you're such a finicky eater."

"No, it's not that!" Steve quickly argued. It was _sooo _not that. He was too eager to eat anything that wasn't manufactured. He would have been thankful for a single drop of authentic blood. Whether it was female or male didn't matter at this point.

"It's just that… I thought…" Steve willed himself not to sound too eager. "I thought we could go out to eat?"

It had only been a couple of nights, but Steve missed the closeness he and Russell felt whenever human lives were at stake. The nastiest of his aches were gone and he was sure his speed would return shortly.

"Hmm." Russell considered it for a moment just because Steve sounded so disappointed. "I don't know. You're still a bit sluggish."

"Yeah, but I'll have you there."

"True."

"Just one night," Steve reasoned. "It doesn't even have to be a group of people. Just a party of two. One for me, one for you. We'll make it a quiet evening."

"Well…" Russell looked back over at Steve's bed, which was currently occupied with a human victim – one that would have to be eaten anyway. He ultimately decided that he _did _have a lesson plan at hand and he shouldn't let a baby vampire interfere with that.

"Perhaps tomorrow night," Russell answered. "Just until you get your reflexes back."

Steve pouted at the ruling. "You're not exactly supposed to go out either," he sang irritably. "Your disguises aren't fooling anyone."

"You don't need disguises when you're quick like me," Russell easily dismissed. Then he grabbed Steve's shoulder and pointed him towards the human girl. He did have a point to make, after all, and would just ignore any further pouting.

"I handpicked her myself," Russell bragged. "I doubt she was ever sick her entire life. See the full color in her cheeks? The plump face? It's not always easy to pick out a human with hep D, so I suggest staying away from anyone with a gaunt face or dark circles beneath their eyes."

While Russell's voice sounded informative at first, it quickly became dark and shadowed with sensuality as he continued, "As soon as you pierce her skin, you'll notice how snug she feels. It's like her flesh clings to your fangs, begging to be devoured…"

Steve tried to listen, but Russell's words were eventually drowned out by the girl's racing heartbeat. Her pulse drummed through Steve's ears. He was instantly mesmerized by the muscles in her neck, pumping back and forth. It was so healthy and strong. Russell merely gave a slight push forward and Steve was already on his way.

Russell sat down at the table. The girl's screams were merely background music now. It only proved how healthy her lungs were. Russell casually admired Steve's feeding technique as he skimmed through a pile of index cards left on the table. He soon picked up a pen and began adding his own notes.

Within moments, the girl's screams died down and Steve collapsed onto the chair across from Russell. He was still swimming in the sense of gratitude after finally having a hot meal.

He learned that Russell had exquisite tastes. The girl he provided for Steve had a staggering quality that surpassed the monotony he had to suffer through by drinking the Tru Blood. He could still feel her heat deep inside him. She was remarkably different from the sick human he had originally fed from…

"I thought you had a teleprompter for this," Russell interrupted Steve's euphoria as he referred to the index cards.

It took a moment for Steve to focus his eyes. "I do, but I like to be prepared. Suzanne has a lot of surprises and she's never on topic."

"Ah," Russell agreed. "Well, I've prepared a short speech perfect for any such occasion."

With a satisfied smile, Russell handed a card over to Steve.

Steve accepted the card just as eagerly. He frowned slightly when he read it aloud, "_Fuck you__?_"

Russell merely smiled. It took a moment for Steve to recognize the simplicity and truth of those words. When he did, he grabbed Russell's hand adoringly.

"You have such a way with words," Steve purred.

Russell agreed with his own quiet chuckle. Then he began rubbing Steve's wrists. They weren't as shaky as they were the night before, but he still had to ask, "Feel sore?"

"Not at all."

Russell's hands then moved up his arms. Since Steve didn't flinch, it was clear that his joints were no longer swollen. However, to be sure, Russell needed to wrap his arms around Steve's neck. His actions were only met with a simple shudder that had nothing to do with the hep D. It was a reaction Steve had simply by being in the older vampire's presence. Russell was quickly standing, gripping Steve fiercely as the younger vampire still sat in his chair.

As Russell deepened their kiss, Steve noticed that he gave a low, rasping growl very similar to the sound he made whenever he fed on a victim. It was feral and beastly and Steve realized that Russell had an uncontrollable side that wasn't only brought out by violence.

The hep D had dulled Steve's senses, but at this moment his senses had never been more intensely alive. Every life Russell ever took could be felt in his hands and soon those hands were at Steve's tie, pulling it free from his sweater and loosening the knot.

That's when Steve's fangs sprang forth.

The low, rasping sound stopped and the hands at his chest stilled. For a moment, they had not been able to think rationally, but their common sense materialized out of thin air as soon as they heard the harsh _click_.

"I believe that's enough for now," Russell said as he pulled back from their embrace.

Steve choked back a sob. "No!"

Russell regretfully ruffled Steve's hair. "I'm not about to be infected, too."

"I'll wear a muzzle!"

Russell laughed. "Unfortunately, we should maintain at least a degree of discretion."

Steve murmured a quiet 'oh…' and Russell frowned at the disappointed look on the young vampire's face. He grabbed his chin one more time and kissed his apology. Steve moaned happily at first, but shortly whimpered because he knew Russell's old worldly scent would linger in his mind and no doubt torture him for the rest of the night.

"Don't worry," Russell whispered coarsely at his ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank god!" Steve gasped. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Russell left him alone another night to rest. While he had felt like collapsing that first night, he no longer felt that ill. He had no idea what he and Russell could do to past the time, but anything was better than sleeping alone.

Unfortunately, out of nowhere, there was a tap at the door.

Steve frowned when Salome stepped into his chamber without waiting for an invitation. He had forgotten about her.

"The meeting isn't over just yet," she said. "At least, not for Reverend Newlin it isn't."

Perfect, Steve thought and took one last desperate look at Russell. He was never eager to lose the ancient vampire's company, but he did have his own responsibilities. Responsibilities that he actually grew proud of.

"I guess I'm just a busy fella," Steve shrugged and stood away from Russell.

"I'll be here," Russell informed as he played with a strand of blood in his hands, not even offering a single glance at Salome…

Steve rode awkwardly with Salome in the elevator. He knew she was agitated with Russell and suspected that she might take her aggravation out on him. It was a few moments before she finally spoke.

"Russell is somewhat of an antiquity," she said casually as the elevator sunk lower.

"That he is," Steve agreed proudly and watched as the buttons of the elevator lit up.

"He's very nearly a thousand years older than myself."

"I believe so."

The elevator finally arrived to the sanctum with a jerky stop, but Salome's hand quickly locked the doors before they could open.

She sighed before she approached Steve. "You must remember that I was the one who recognized your gifts for communication and leadership. It was I who persuaded Roman to give you a chance and I will always look out for you, Steven."

Steve was somewhat confused, but he was always prepared with a smile and an answer. "You have been most kind."

"You are meant for greatness, Steve. I feel it and Lilith feels it, too."

There was no ignoring the intensity on her face. Steve was already well aware that he didn't rise to greatness. It was something that was bestowed upon him. He was more powerful now than he could have ever been in his human life. Salome was reminding him of that fact.

"I don't want to see you hurt," Salome continued. "You have so much potential. I hate seeing _anyone_ stifling it."

She pressed a button and the elevator doors immediately opened. Steve stepped into the sanctum, but he noticed that Salome did not follow.

"Where is everyone?" Steve asked as he stood inside the empty hall.

"They've all gone," Salome answered. "This little meeting was just for you and I. Russell may be an icon, but I'm afraid you've fallen under his spell. You certainly cannot think that he's impressed with anything you've seen in your four months? He's desperate and he's lonely. He's looking for anything to pass the time and you're so much more than that. The AVL depends on you. The Authority depends on you. An _entire_ _race_ depends on you."

Steve immediately froze. He liked the idea of power, and unrequited love was something he had more than enough of. Three thousand years was an awfully big age difference. While he loved what Russell had to show him, Steve knew that he had nothing to offer in return. Even as a vampire he found a way to be sick and weak and downright embarrassing.

Steve was also familiar with the tales of vampires who turned world-weary. They had no desire to form emotional attachments to anyone and eventually ended their own lives.

Salome watched Steve's expression freeze and knew that he only needed one last push.

"Immortality breeds too many dangerously bored vampires," she cautioned before she pushed a button and closed the elevator doors.

Steve was left to ponder that statement alone in the empty sanctum. He wanted to be so much more than just a distraction for Russell Edgington.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_November 11, 2009_

Steve had only disappeared for a day, but he could hardly believe that he was walking back inside the Authority headquarters in this state. He was the great Reverend Newlin after all and should never be seen beneath a layer of dirt.

Any television spot could prove that he was never anything less than stellar, so how was it that he could behave so remarkably different when the cameras were off? It was clear that he needed a constant camera shoved in his face in order to retain some semblance of control.

Steve tried his best to plaster on a smile as he dusted himself off. The composure in which he did it was as if he was brushing off a mere speck of lint. But in actuality, he had spent the day buried in the dank soils of New Orleans and the filth was still painfully evident in the cotton weave of his cable knit sweater.

And since the stubborn dirt was there to stay, Steve gave up and dropped his hand.

Then he squinted. It was not sunlight that irritated his eyes now, but something worse. The energy smart lights illuminated the building and Steve couldn't help but remember, and regret, what happened after Salome had left him…

After his short meeting with Salome, Steve immediately fled. The Guardian made him realized that he had come to depend too much on a vampire whose commitment to him was impossible.

While Steve rarely thought of his human life, his mind had suddenly drifted into a dark abyss swallowed by thoughts of his former wife. It seemed foolish now, but as he pondered over past miseries, his sorrows had only reaffirmed the hell he was forced to wander through now, (even if that hell was presently illuminated by big fluorescent lights…).

There was a reason that he and Sarah had vowed before the Lord '_till death do us part_.' The ties of loyalty and devotion were severed as soon as the heart stopped beating. While it did allow him to escape his disastrous relationship with Sarah, it still cast him out into a dark, lonely hole. A hole that could never be brightened no matter what sort of light bulbs was used.

That was why vampires were forever condemned to walk in the shadows and never, ever see the light of day. A dead man was incapable of sharing his life with another. They were solitary creatures, after all, who fed on violence and hate and treachery. Those were the very notions of vampires that Steve used to preach, yet he easily forgot them all.

Shaking that fact aside, Steve chewed his lower lip and hesitantly marched back inside the Authority headquarters. He smoothed back his hair, but there was really no way to hide his drunken night of blood-feasting and savagery.

It had only been a couple of humans to be honest. Five or ten at the most. The quality didn't matter, since he already had hep D, but the fresh blood flushed out whatever was left of the vitamins he took the night before. It made his eyes too sensitive for the office lights.

While it had been well over twenty-four hours since Steve's last dose of vitamin D, it was the least of his concerns now. Most of his aches had returned anyways. Steve had been too tired and sore and weak to drag himself home, so he had to bury himself away for the day.

And it was remarkably challenging to find a plot of land in New Orleans that didn't already have a dead body squirreled away inside.

At least Steve proved that he was capable of spending the night alone while he was at his weakest. There was only one person who could argue with that…

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your last night of freedom," Russell greeted as he accessed Steve Newlin's questionable state.

Steve jumped back and stared at the older vampire. His hopes of sneaking in unnoticed were shattered. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, only to have some dirt crumble in his fingers. "H-how much do you know?"

There was a brief snort. "Everyone knows everything."

Steve rubbed his sore wrists. "But h-how?"

"There isn't an inch in this city that isn't monitored by video surveillance," Russell stated plainly while Steve frowned. "I had the unfortunate pleasure of waiting for you all night in your chamber. You never returned from your '_oh, so'_ important meeting with Salome."

Steve's mouth hung agape before he suddenly remembered to smile.

"Y-you mean… you waited? You _actually_ waited? For _me_?"

"I waited _all_ night," Russell repeated assertively. "I should have known Salome would never keep you that long. I'm sure this was some sort of ploy to get my attention after I said you were too sick to go out and feed."

"No, it wasn't that! It was—"

Since Steve stopped short, Russell raised his brows expectantly. "Yes?"

Steve felt a wave of nervous energy sweep through him, so he bit his lip and dropped his gaze. He couldn't quite put into words what happened last night that caused him to be swallowed by his own self-doubt, or even if a vampire as eternal as Russell Edgington could understand such a fault.

Russell heaved a gruff sigh, but carried on with the conversation, "Like I said before, I am a man of my word." He then held out his hand. "And I have my suspicions that you forgotten about yours while you were out on your fruitless endeavor."

Steve's smile withered into a frown at the sight of Russell's outstretched hand. He had to wonder how such a simple gesture could be so devastating. It shouldn't have been so hard to part with Jason's duct tape, but as Steve stared at the expectant demand, he decided that it was a task easier said than done.

"You can't have it!" Steve announced and tried to straighten his ruined sweater with confidence. "I've hidden it where no one else will ever find it."

Russell let his hand drop. "No matter. I'm not interested in picking up after your trash anyways."

There was a bitterness to the ancient vampire's voice that made Steve lower his head. He had let Russell down _and_ he was protecting garbage. He was thankful that the energy efficient light bulbs flickered to hide the worst of his shame, but he knew the night could only get worse.

His suspicions were confirmed when he felt an arm snaked around his waist. He immediately jumped back.

"Russell!" he creaked and tried to catch the ancient vampire's speedy hands. "What are you doing?!"

Russell had caught hold of a loose strand from Steven's sweater. He vamp sped around the baby vampire, unraveling the argyle pattern and leaving Steve dizzy.

"You see this?" he asked holding up a limp piece of string.

"Yeah, that's my sweater!"

"A sick baby vampire can be as easily undone as this sweater!" Russell scolded as he proceeded to twirl the younger vampire around by the strand of yarn. "And yet you still show a complete and utter disregard to all my concerns?"

"Okay! I got it!" Steve assured with a high-pitched shout. He tried frantically to save the last of his dirty sweater. He may never have been the forefront of fashion, but he had come to think of his sweaters as a recognizable part of his trademark.

"No, you don't_ 'got it'_," Russell said as he tossed aside the pile of yarn.

Steve shrugged sadly and tied a knot in his sweater so it wouldn't unravel further. "I'm sorry."

Russell groaned. "That's the problem. I accepted your apology the first night when I should have asserted some degree of control. How on earth do I plan to keep you safe when you don't even listen? I am responsible for you; I won't be responsible for your death. Not as long as I can help it."

"But nothing happened—" Steve tried to say, but someone else wanted the ancient vampire's attention, too.

"Russell?" Salome called as she walked past the front desk. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, certainly, my dear," he feigned a smile and caught up to the Guardian.

That's when Steve's eyes locked onto Russell. Russell Edgington was not the sort of vampire who simply followed orders. He rarely even acknowledged when there was someone else in the room!

Desperate not to be left behind, Steve chased after Russell. Unfortunately, he did not expect the sanctum doors to slam shut within an inch of his face.

Steve tried to strangle the small cry of panic in his throat, but it didn't work. His only chance now was to turn towards Chelsea for some assistance.

"I'm sorry, Reverend Newlin," she shrugged sympathetically from behind her desk. "I can't let you through." She did try her best to brighten his mood with a smile. "However, I can offer you a seat while you wait. All our magazines are up-to-date."

That was an extremely small condolence, so Steve threw himself down into a chair and contemplated the unfairness of the situation. He should at least be able to explain his actions, even if he didn't have any answers.

"Oh, dear lord…" he whimpered softly, but knew Chelsea could still hear him. "They're talking about me, aren't they?"

All Chelsea could offer was a small smile. "I really don't know, Reverend."

"Of course they are…!" Steve mumbled as he continued to sink lower into his chair. "What else could they be talking about?" He moaned pathetically because that was the only thing he could do other than wait. His clenched stomach was surely not something all vampires felt. Dread was supposed to be left for humanity while _he_ was supposed to be all-powerful. He turned out to be very wrong…

It seemed almost immediately that the doors to the sanctum slid open, so Steve wasted no time to leap out of his seat. Unfortunately, Salome was the first thing that he saw. He waited in dreadful anticipation as the Guardian slowly made her way towards him.

Salome clasped her hands together as if they were meeting under more pleasant circumstances.

"Reverend Newlin," she greeted. "We are lucky that your conduct last night is only a small blip on the radar. Next time, we may not be as fortunate."

"I'm sorry, Guardian," Steve answered hastily. "Really, I am!"

She offered a compassionate nod. "I do not wish to confuse you, Reverend. We fully support your activities, but it was your judgment and timing that concerns us. We are all eager to enslave humanity, but humans still outnumber us a thousand to one. We have to be more mindful if we want all vampires to benefit." The smile she shot him now was full of condescension. "As it stands, we want the American people to believe human terrorists are behind the Tru Blood bombings. That is a difficult feat when the face of the AVL is out slaughtering the human race."

"Please don't shut me out," Steve pleaded. "I can turn this all around. I have a face the people trust, that's why you recruited me!"

"You don't have to worry about that. We got this in time, so this can all be swept under the carpet." She paused momentarily and looked over her shoulder at Russell. "However, we want to make sure this never happens again."

"It won't!"

"Steve…" Salome took another pause as if she regretted what she was about to say. "I know that I've known you longest, but Russell's knows you the closest. He convinced me that only _he_ can make a lasting impression on you."

At the word '_convinced_,' Steve looked more closely at Salome. Her hair was tousled and swept into knots. The pendant of Lilith was twisted and hanging at her back, and the collar of her dress was lopsided as if she were knocked about. Apparently, _convincing _Salome turned into a physical brawl and Steve couldn't be quite sure if it was a good thing.

Steve's eyes darted at Russell. His matured, ancient face was blank, which was not promising. All he could think about was Russell's previous promise to him and Steve was not eager to face a trip over anyone's knees.

"I don't think that's necessary," Steve laughed nervously at Salome.

However, Russell naturally shot forward. He was suddenly beside Steve, taking him by the elbow and leading him away.

"I believe the Guardian said all she needs to say," Russell said to Steve before he spoke to Salome, "I'll take it from here."

Steve tried to argue, but he was soon escorted into the elevator. He quickly learned that elevators were painfully slow compared to the speed of vampires.

Steve stood in dreadful silence inside the lift. While Russell didn't move so much as an inch or utter a single word, Steve was still drowned by the silent waves of his displeasure.

"What exactly are you mad about?" Steve asked softly as he played with the loose strand on his sweater.

"You mean you don't know?"

Steve shook his head.

"Don't worry," Russell answered simply. "We'll discuss that momentarily."

Steve lowered his eyes again. He did, in fact, know. He just didn't see why Russell would care. "Salome said you would leave a lasting impression."

"Oh, I intend to."

Steve winced. He already knew he didn't want the answer to his next question. "Meaning?"

"We'll wait until we're in your chamber."

Steve shot him a desperate look. He couldn't last the suspense of walking down the hallway not having his dreadful thoughts confirmed.

So, Russell sighed. "There's a reason you've hunted only in groups. You are a public figure, so you are a known enemy to anyone who opposes the vampire movement. A vampire of your stature should never be out alone at a time like this, especially one so young and so sick."

"And?"

"_And_," Russell continued grudgingly, "a vampire so dear to me should never put himself in danger. That's reason enough. It doesn't matter if _nothing happened_, it's_ what _could have happened. You're not strong enough to be playing such games."

"D-did you say _dear_?"

"Yes!" Russell hissed, losing patience before settling himself. "But don't you worry. I am confident that a trip over my knee will finally teach you what is required of a young baby vampire."

That was a horrible announcement, so Steve could only cast him a wide-eyed look before the elevator doors slid open. The expression went unnoticed since Russell resumed his hold on Steve's elbow and ushered him back to his chamber.

"Wait!" Steve shrieked as he was propelled down the hallway and into his room. He had missed a couple of Authority meetings. Correction – he had missed _all_ the Authority meetings – but he was sure he would have received some sort of memo if corporal punishment was on the agenda.

"Russell, baby," Steve continued once inside. "Does everyone know? They couldn't of agreed to this! This does_ not_ sound like Authority!"

"No, you are right, they do not know of this." Russell said as he pushed Steve in front of him and let go of his arm. "I do not live by Authority's rules. Never have and never will. I only live by my own."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "And me?"

"You live by my rules, too." Russell chewed his cheek as he examined the baby vampire before him. "We are men of honor, right, Steve? You did agree to accept my protection and guidance, I couldn't have imagined that?"

Steve fumbled for a moment. "Well, yeah, but—"

"I said I would treat you like my own progeny, so we will deal with this as if we were maker and child. The Authority had no part in this decision. I merely convinced them to let me handle it. They have no idea what we're up to and I guarantee it's better than losing your position at the AVL. I'm sure you'd rather be uncomfortable for a few moments than be permanently disposed of."

Unfortunately, Steve knew exactly what Russell meant when he said _disposed_. He was Nan Flanagan's replacement and could be _dismissed _the very same way.

Therefore, Steve understood why the Authority would be so upset. He represented the AVL and he just made a public fool of himself. However, Russell was very clear that he operated differently from the Authority.

"Wait! You said you'd tell me what _you_ were mad about it!" Steve asked when Russell sat before him on the coffee table. "You know, besides the vitamins and all… I mean, I'll take them _eventually_, but… besides that?"

"Besides the vitamins…" Russell considered thoughtfully. "Like I said, it's all the '_might have's_' that concern me. I don't think you realize how vulnerable hep D makes a younger vampire. At what time did you finally bury yourself? Did the early sun singe your skin?"

Steve hid his hand when Russell reached for it. It wouldn't have made a difference anyways. He had already healed, but Russell seemed to have an instinctual foresight.

"I promised I would help you transition into this life, but I didn't realize to what degree," Russell scoffed.

Steve tried to adjust the collar of his ruined sweater. "That could happen to anybody."

"Not to Reverend Newlin, it can't," the ancient vampire corrected resolutely. "I am surprised a man of your position is able to slip out without a guard or two. You shouldn't take any risks while your reflexes are impaired and, apparently, your judgment as well."

Steve flinched. His face stung with embarrassment knowing that he made poor judgment calls way before he contracted hep D. But it went further back than that. He was even floundering back when he was a human being.

"I wish I had been your maker so I could always tell whenever you are in danger," Russell continued, somewhat softer now after seeing his expression. "Unfortunately, that is not the case. I believe I mentioned to you previously how important honesty is to a relationship such as ours. I don't ever want to be placed in a situation where I feel can't protect you. I don't ever want to feel powerless when it comes to the one person I love."

Steve felt his throat clench. Russell sounded nothing like the ancient vampire Salome inferred. Bored wasn't a word to describe the former king. Mad, obsessive, and prone to overreaction were a few choice words, as well as surprisingly devoted.

"You're taking this a bit personally, aren't you?"

"Well," Russell let out a sigh as his eyes traced over his beloved treasure. "Personal quarrels should be dealt with promptly and directly."

He then reached out for Steve.

"Wait!" Steve pushed the older hands away. "Aren't you gonna ask me if I feel sore?" He pouted slightly as he rubbed his wrist. He was still sick, after all, and desperate for any distraction.

Russell looked unamused, but eventually snorted a laugh. "No. If you don't feel sore now, you will in a moment."

Steve didn't have time to process that statement because Russell moved so fast that he was just a blurry haze. Before Steve could register that someone had moved, his fly was unfastened and his slacks fell to the floor. He quickly gasped and tried to cover himself by frantically tugging down his sweater, but Russell, unfortunately, had unraveled an important inch of thread earlier.

With Steve being bare from the waist down and Russell sitting dangerously close in front of him, the idea of_ spanking_ became very real.

While Steve Newlin was never at a loss for the proper response on any television appearance, he was stumbling at that moment. It was dreadfully clear that he did not know how to react to the shock of the looming misfortune he now faced.

"But, Russell…" Steve struggled for the right words. He couldn't lose his pants _and_ his dignity as his older lover spanked him across the knee. He was the dashing young vampire on TV. He was supposed to be faultless in Russell's eyes. "You've… _never_… spoken to be like this before!"

Sensing his immediate unease, Russell stood up and cupped Steve's face in a touchingly protective manner.

"You were abandoned so young," Russell sighed. "Barely four months old and no maker to guide you. Most baby vampires don't make it past their first year. I can't stand to think where that leaves you."

Russell heaved another thoughtful sigh. "I offered you my care and protection."

Steve could never forget that phrase. Russell had said it so many times that he felt foolish for ever listening to Salome in the first place. Immortality definitely took its toll on the older vampires, that was certain, but nature was a strong force, too. Steve thought dead men didn't have a life to commit to someone, but he was beginning to see that everything he had thought about vampires were wrong. It was only instinctual for a vampire to have a guardian and since Steve's maker was long gone, he needed someone to be close to.

Steve thought again about the legends surrounding Russell Edgington. But of all his tales concerning violence and destruction, it was only fueled by his overprotective side. Russell rarely let anyone inside his inner circle, but once they were there – they were there to stay. The ancient vampire would make sure of that.

Since Steve was crouching slightly to keep his sweater in place, he met Russell eye to eye. Russell may not have been a tall man, but his hazel eyes were firm and unyielding. He had a face worthy of being hammered onto ancient coins, and probably was at some point. He was everything a seasoned warrior should be.

Putting modesty aside, Steve let go of his sweater and started to rub the forearms that were reaching up to cup his face. He could feel the hidden warrior strength in Russell's arms. The most dangerous and powerful vampire was in Steve's arms and bestowing a very special gift. Of all the vampires in all the world, Russell's attention was only focused on one. It was not only the attention Steve wanted, but the care he wanted, too.

Steve smiled. In essence, Russell's power became his power. There was not a creature in this world that could touch him as long as he remained beside Russell. All the destruction and chaos Russell was capable of was at his disposal. Since becoming a vampire, he learned about a supernatural hierarchy, but Russell was the only one with any true influence. They may not have been linked by blood, but they had a bond that would surely be recognized by any other vampire.

Steve's smile was all the response that Russell needed. With stunning speed, he again took Steve Newlin by surprise and before the younger vampire knew what was happening, he was stretched across Russell Edgington's knees.

"Oh, god," Steve tried to say, but it was an embarrassing squeak from his clenched throat. Russell was _really_ going to go through with this. "Oh, dear god…!"

Appearances had played a huge role in Steve's life for 31 years, and now he was bent over a vampire's knees and his backside was horribly exposed. He considered briefly reaching back and trying to pull his sweater down to maintain at least a couple more inches of dignity, but Russell had already pushed his sweater out of the way and fastened one hand on his hip. With his knitted sweater bunched to his shoulders and his pants down around his ankles, his entire body was bare to the cool night air. Steve didn't think it was possible, but the rush of humiliation filling his veins made his face feel warm.

"I intend to keep you safe," Russell promised as his hand flexed around Steve's hip. "When you cannot trust your own judgment, at least know you can count on mine."

Steve knew he could agree to that because he never, ever wanted to deal with hep D again. He felt Russell lift his hand and he squeezed his eyes shut in horrible anticipation, but there was no preparing for the intensity and speed behind the older vampire's swats. It did take several moments for the sting to actually build up, but once it did, the strength he had admired in Russell suddenly lost its appeal. The force of the former king's displeasure exploded in fiery succession on his backside.

"Your attitude towards hep D was worrisome to begin with, but your actions last night were thoughtless and inexcusable," Russell scolded as his hand continued to come down hard on his backside.

Steve clenched his teeth and tried not to make a sound. The crash of Russell's hand smacking down on his exposed skin was surprisingly sharp. He desperately wanted to twist his poor backside out of aim, but Russell's rough hand on his hip kept him efficiently in place.

Steve was a brand new baby vampire, so he was still awestruck by all its advantages including his supernatural healing. But Russell spanked with such frightful thoroughness that the sting was unyielding.

"Russell!" Steve called out as he felt the blood push against his shut eyelids. "Russell! Baby! ST-OP! I'll take the vitamins! I'll listen – to everything this time!"

There was a momentary halt. Steve sniffled, but he recognized it for what it was – the calm before the storm. The swats may have stilled, but the silence was still painfully ominous. Steve's backside was so sore from the spanking, but it was slowly letting up which was a slight relief. He wanted to dig his fists into something for a small distraction against the discomfort and the excruciating silence, but there was nothing below him but tiles.

"It's too late for that; it won't get you out of the spanking I promised you," Russell said, his voice heavy with insisting sternness. "This is so unlike you. You've hung on my every word. I cannot comprehend why you would suddenly disregard everything I say. Especially after my warning."

"P-please, Russsssell," Steve whimpered. He couldn't answer that thought. Salome had made him question his relationship with Russell, but that was too humiliating to bring up just yet.

Russell sighed. "I should have done this before. None of this would have happened. As soon you drank from human livestock, I should have tossed you over my knee." Russell scowled and let the silence linger for a moment longer before he resumed the spanking and continuously landed swat after swat on the baby vampire's backside. "Refusing vitamins," he snorted. "It was bad enough that you contracted hep D, but then you refused any treatment for it."

"I'm ss-sorrry!" Steve choked. "P-please! I said I was sss-sorrry."

"You knew what I was capable of," Russell answered simply and paused again to rub the red skin. "I am being appallingly lenient. I should have set firmer guidelines to keep you safe. Your newfound strength and vitality have made you forget that you still have weaknesses. Far more than any vampire since you are just a baby."

Steve cringed at the asperity in the older vampire's voice. _Oh, god_ was all he could think. He knew Russell was about to resume the spanking. He fought to brace himself, but it was too difficult to draw a complete breath. _Oh, god,_ he thought again. Russell was right. He was far too new a vampire if he still had the temptation to breath.

"If it were up to me," Russell began quietly, "you wouldn't have any weaknesses. I forget sometimes that you are so young. So many baby vampires are staked so easily – I won't let the true death happen to you."

Steve knew this moment was fleeting. Russell had paused to caress his sore skin, but he knew the gentler touches wouldn't last long.

"B-babycakes…?" Steve whispered softly, with whatever breath he had left in his dead body. He hoped using a loving nickname would prolong the short break.

"Ahh, that's right," Russell murmured proudly at the pet name. He rested his hand on the sore backside stretched across his lap. "We got so close in such short a time," he acknowledged. "The last time I saw you naked, which was coincidentally also the first time, was under more pleasant circumstances."

Russell's hand did not move now. It just lay still on the tender skin, but the observation sent a shiver down Steve's spine. Russell had showed him the sensational pleasures of being a vampire, but this was by far the most vulnerable position he was ever in. He squirmed beneath Russell's hand, embarrassed that his actions were the cause of this not-so-pleasant circumstance.

"I suppose this_ is_ moving all too fast for you," Russell stated quietly as he watched the baby vampire relax for a moment.

"Mmm…" Steve considered shakily. His position may have been awkward, but he had a place in Russell's life. He finally belonged with someone. "Baby... I'm r-right where I should be."

Russell slid his palm over the redden cheeks again. "Well, you're going to find yourself in this position a lot if these are the sort of judgments you plan to make."

"No, I… I just meant _here. _Here with _you_."

Russell's hand trailed a moment longer on Steve's skin. "Hmmm… If only you had stayed in your chambers," he murmured thoughtfully.

With his awkward squirming, Steve didn't notice Russell raise his hand again. Instead, he felt the force of its burn once his hand landed with astounding accuracy. It was lower this time. Right on the crease between his cheek and thigh, where his skin was most sensitive. It sent a jolt of pain that pricked at his eyes. The swiftness of the swats made it difficult to focus on Russell's painfully slow words,

"I don't suggest you draw this out because it only makes matters worse."

Steve found himself instantly agreeing. During their brief pause, Steve's skin had started to heal. Once the spanking resumed, Russell rekindled the sting in his backside. It was an awkward position over Russell's knees. Steve was considerably taller, so every time he kicked out at an especially evil swat, he felt like he would tumble over. He knew Russell's hand on his hip would keep him tightly in place, but it also meant it kept him vulnerable to the dreadful spanks.

"You entering my life was a welcomed surprise, make no mistake," Russell said with determination. "But by aligning with me you made yourself a target to anyone who holds a grudge against me. From any human, vampire, or other supernaturals out there. Following my directives is imperative to your survival."

_Oww!_ and _ahhh!_was all that Steve could say for each swat. It embarrassed him to be scolded as well as being spanked, but he could dig through the lecture to hear what he needed to hear. _Russell chose him. Russell wanted him_. It may have left him gasping and gulping, but he could still appreciate the extreme measures Russell would take to keep him safe.

"I cannot risk losing you, too."

That last statement sounded distressed. Steve couldn't be too sure since the sting in his backside was so fierce that his concentration couldn't be reined. Ultimately, he decided that Russell did sound ruffled. More than ruffled, in fact. The older vampire wasn't disappointed at all. He was worried at the thought he could lose his most precious asset.

A rush of deep awareness surged through Steve. _Russell couldn't lose him_. That would be his demise. It was a thought that had been smoldering deep inside him for nights, but this was the confirmation he needed.

"R-Russell, please! It was…"

"It was what?" Russell stopped out of curiosity.

"...Salome, Ohhh…"

Russell raised an eyebrow. His voice sounded both surprised and annoyed. "Yes, what about her?"

Steve sniffled and grabbed onto Russell's ankle. "M-My meeting… w-with her…"

Steve cringed when Russell tapped his backside with his fingertip.

"Very well," Russell sighed. "What of it?"

Steve squeezed Russell's ankle tighter. "I just… wanted more. Sss-something closer to love…"

Russell sounded insulted. "I thought my feelings were clear!"

Steve sniffed again. "They were! I mean, they are, but S-salome said… ohhh, I don't even know! I didn't want you with me because you were bored. I j-just… I wanted to mean _something_! To you, that is. I wanted to be _something_. To you! Don't I mean _anything_ to you?!"

Steve felt Russell relax beneath him, but he only made a small sound of acknowledgment. "Ahhh..."

"Russssell?!"

Steve waited with severe eagerness as Russell silently rapped his fingers against his sore skin again. He flinched at every tap.

"See," Russell began firmly, "you wouldn't be in this position if you had just come to me first."

Steve strangled back a sob. "I've come to that conclusion, too."

"Steve…" Russell said quietly and tried to soothe his skin with his calloused hand. "I've lived far too long, as some would say, but… you've given me an overwhelming sense of purpose that I never thought I'd regain."

There was a short silence and Steve could do no more than blink as the sting continued to radiate from his backside. He really did give meaning to Russell's life the same way that Russell gave meaning to his. It was more than he could ever hope for.

It was clear that the spanking stopped completely, much to Steve's relief, but he was still shuddering across Russell's knee from the shock and distress of such a punishment. However, he was slowly steadying himself as Russell's punishing hand was now at his back and rubbing his exhausted muscles.

It was such an oddly comforting and gentle gesture. It was nearly worth suffering the sting of the spanking just to feel the luxury of his good graces again. At that moment, Steve felt strangely secure and safe in Russell's hold. It was just the two of them. No more disappointment. No more dangers. No one else dared to creep in Russell's shadow. Steve was not familiar with the warm feelings that were thrumming through him at that moment, so he chose to experience it in stunned wonder. This was what Russell meant when he offered him his care and protection.

Steve stayed in that position across Russell's lap for a few minutes longer before he finally felt the older vampire shift beneath him.

Steve was helped to his feet and Russell pulled his pants up with far more care than he took ripping them down. Steve understood why because no matter how slowly Russell pulled them up, the snug fabric was still harsh against his punished skin.

Everything was nearly back to normal, except for the unrelenting throb in his backside and a warmth in his chest. Steve desperately wanted to reach behind himself and rub out some of the sting, but Russell had taken his hands. He didn't notice the ache so much as Russell began kissing each knuckle. He didn't know how that could possibly soothe him, but it did and when Russell was done Steve found himself staring at the older hands that were holding his.

The older vampire had the hands of an ancient conqueror. Calloused and battle-scarred, they revealed Russell's hidden strength. They were the commanding hands that split their fair share of blood for 3000 years, and Steve realized with great pride that these were the hands that would be guiding and protecting him. He was all alone when he was made vampire, but his whole future was set because he fell in love with a man who loved him back.

Russell must have realized that Steve was studying his hands because he turned the younger hands over in his and gently began to rub the palms with his thumbs. Steve didn't know how mesmerized he was by the gesture until a drop of blood landed on his wrist and tore his gaze away.

"Oh…" Steve stammered as the blood kept raining down over their hands. He didn't realize when he had started to cry, but the red mess was now pooling down his cheeks and everywhere else.

"Oh," he said again and dropped Russell's hands so he could wipe away some of the tears. "I guess I'm just like a rainstorm." He laughed nervously as he gestured at the tears that had fallen on Russell as well. "Can't land on one roof."

Steve watched as another tear landed on the puddle of blood on the floor. "They s-say a constant drip can eat through stone. I guess it's a good thing these floor tiles are linoleum."

Russell smiled at the younger vampire's adorably awkward statements. He took Steve's chin between his forefinger and thumb and looked at the glistening crimson tears. This baby vampire was remarkably, beautifully, and extraordinarily resilient.

"I didn't know there would be this much blood," Steve said when he caught Russell's eye.

"Aww, I know, kiddo," Russell said as he smeared some of the blood off Steve's face.

"I haven't cried like this since the night I was turned," Steve said with a small smile to see what sympathy a statement like that would gain him.

"Such a brave boy," Russell praised as he rubbed more blood into his cheek. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"You're here now."

That was enough of a thought to make Steve smile even if Russell hadn't been smiling back. The older vampire's focus was mostly on wiping the blood away from Steve's face, but since he wasn't making any actual progress, he was merely coating his hands in Steve's tears.

The room fell silent except for a few lingering droplets on tile. After an evening of fine dining, and once their victims had stopped screaming and begging of course, he and Russell often enjoyed the rest of their night alone and in peace. But since their relationship just entered a new phase, Steve would do his best to fill the quiet. So, he cleared his throat and began,

"For my entire human life, I was afraid to look into the darkness," Steve said while trying to hold Russell's hand, but the blood had made everything slippery. "In my haste to be a man of God and help lost souls, I shunned an entire race of folks who _truly were_ lost souls. It misled me to think that my time on this earth was limited because I only walked where the light shone, but without that blinding light—"

Steve stopped as soon as he felt Russell's finger on his lips. There was no more need for sputtered sermons between vampires, but there was one thing Russell could clarify.

"You haven't lost the light," Russell said. "There are ways to capture it. In fact, if a vampire possesses enough wit, he can hold the sun in the palm of his hand."

Russell pulled his hand away and Steve whispered gleefully, "Yeah?"

"And the vampire who captures it can share it with whomever he chooses." Russell then tapped Steve's nose in case he couldn't tell that he meant him.

Steve lowered his head with a bashful smile, slightly embarrassed at his genuine enthusiasm that was about to explode. Sunlight was Russell's greatest ambition, so Steve knew this wasn't a hollow statement said in the moment only to comfort him. The older vampire had already made his commitment to Steve painfully clear, but the sun was a promise Russell had made to himself long ago and was one that he now shared with Steve.

A promise that was as unbreakable as Russell Edgington himself.

**THE END.**


End file.
